


Sweater Weather

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Dom!Harry, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, lourry, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming down<br/>One love, two mouths<br/>One love, one house<br/>No shirt, no blouse<br/>Just us, you find out</p><p>Harry needs to blow off some steam during a rubbish Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumineres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineres/gifts).



Harry knows he's been manipulated, and yet, he can't find it in himself to care. His boyfriend knows exactly how to play him and so far Louis has never missed a single beat. The manipulator in question is standing across from him, his long fingers curled around a glass of eggnog. The litte shit is grinning and laughing at whatever Sue whats-her-name is saying and dragging his hand over his mouth, almost stroking the facial hair he's been nursing for a few months now.

  
"Isn't that right, Harry?" Louis _knows_ that Harry wasn't paying attention and he _knows_ he isn't particularly fond of Susan, and yet he still drags him into the conversation.

  
Harry pretends to laugh and agree, allthewhile narrowing his eyes at Louis over his glass. It's bad enough that Lou coerced him into attending this damn office holiday party, but he had no right to participate in the abuse. Thankfully the gods seemed to be on Harry's side tonight and a vibrating from his pocket alerted him to a call.

  
"Sorry, I've gotta take this," Harry isn't above sticking his tongue out briefly at his beloved before turning away. The stairwell just outside the bullpen where the party is taking place provides the right amount of privacy.

  
"Styles speaking."

  
"Styles speaking? Well, isn't someone fancy." If Harry could, he'd slap himself. He refrains though, deciding that talking to his brother is preferrable to being inside the party.

"Waddayou want, Liam?" He doesn't mean to be so harsh, but calls from Liam usually end up in childish fights.

"Jeez, man, it's Christmas Eve, lighten up!" Liam's tone is light and unconcerned. He works as a personal trainer for people who have money and the only stress he ever faces is over what he's going to eat for dinner. Unlike Harry, who spends most of his time at the firm or in meetings.

"I...I'm sorry, what's up?" A loud cheer sounds from the party and Harry wonders whats caused it.

"Nothing, nothing...just calling my little brother to wish him well. You coming to Mom's tomorrow?" Every year their mother hosts a large dinner for their family, and Harry is almost always late. Liam will sometimes give him shit for it, but at least Harry shows up at all.

"Yeah, we should be there. Lou's making that cake Mom likes." Another cheer resonates and this time Harry decides to check it out. Charming as this conversation with Liam is, he hates feeling left out. "Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Harry hesitates a second before pushing open the door. When he finally does, his breath catches in his throat. _Zayn_.

While Harry's been away a certain bloke whose been smitten with Louis since he first started working here has moved in. Zayn knows that Lou's taken, and he knows that Harry resents him, but he never stops flirtng with Louis. He even tried to break them up once, and Harry will _never_ forgive him.

  
Right now he's just about hanging off Louis, drips of his last swig of eggnog dripping off his chin. Harry's long strides bring him to the pair quickly and Harry leans forwards when he is feet from them, swiping the eggnog carton of a nearby table. "Thirsty?" He offers the carton to Zayn, a grim sort of smile on his face. Louis' arm is around Zayn's neck, his glass held at the tips of his fingers.

  
Louis himself seems to be oblivious to how his partner's jaw is set, or maybe he just doesn't care. Harry's insides twist and tighten as anger fills the back of his mind like smoke. Zayn knows exactly what he's doing and ignores Harry's offer. "I was just telling L how adorable his sweater is!"

  
Harry wants to shudder at Zayn's nickname for his crush, but he restrains himself. Be polite, he reminds himself. "Yes, yes it is." It's more than adorable, it's downright charming on his boyfriend's muscled body. It's nothing compared to the dark suit Harry is wearing, what with its red color with a white stripe of reindeers around the middle, but it is attractive all the same. Harry wonders just how it would feel to take it off.

  
Apparently Zayn has the same thought because he mumbles something like it under his breath. Harry snaps, his finds clenching and his shoulders tensing. "Babe, I'm tired and I've gotta be up early tomorrow. I'm leaving."

  
He says it through clenched teeth, his temper getting the best of him. He's always had anger issues, ever since his dad left when they were little. Tonight Harry can't handle all these stressors and he's known that since Louis pouted his way into making Harry come, so its no surprise to him. He needs to get away.

Louis seems to remember that Harry hates the person he's got an arm around when Harry turns away. Irrational as it is, Harry feels tears burning behind his eyes. Another side effect from his father walking out. He's always been afraid to lose Louis, always terribly afraid that he would find someone better. Louis has only heard this once, after their first time together. Harry whispered it into his ear, pressing his forehead into Louis' back.

Harry's stiff steps bring him down the stairwell into a dull concrete hallway before Louis catches up with him. "Harry! Hey!" Louis' hand falls onto Harry's shoulder and Harry's vision is almost completely blurred now. "What's wrong?" Harry stays silent, not knowing how to form the right words to explain how he feels. Why does he have to be so broken and fucking messed up? Before either question can be answered Louis maneuvers to where he is in front of Harry and can now see the tears in his boyfriend's eyes. "Harry!"

His arms come around Harry as he pulls himself closer to him. A soft tug comes from his chest as Harry clings to him, pressing his face into the red sweater. Finally a gravelly voice emerges from the suit clad man. "I don't...want you to be anyone else's."

Louis' fingers twirl their way into Harry's thick curls as he shakes his head softly. "Silly boy...I'm always going to be yours."

For a moment nothing happens as Harry soaks in the words. A new feeling overcomes him; one that he can't control. With a groan that sounds almost like a mix of moan and growl Louis is pushed up against the once bland wall. A sigh of surprise flees his lips as he feels the cold press against the skin that isn't covered. _"Mine"_ Harry grumbles, the deep sound coming from low in his chest.

Harry's hands slide up the sweater to gently caress the body underneath. His lips are soft and gentle when they meet Louis', holding back the way he wants to pound Louis into the wall. This, however, only lasts a max of two whole minutes, because Louis begins to nibble on Harry's lower lip. He feels insatiable, like the world will burn if he isn't skin to skin with his partner. And who is he to risk the world burning?

Sliding one of his hands down Louis' body he quickly slips under the tan pants that Louis is wearing. He isn't sure if he should be pleased or disgruntled that Louis isn't wearing anything else _but_ the pants. He casts this aside as he palms Louis' cock, eliciting a surprised moan. Louis is somewhat lost, too caught up in the feeling of his boyfriend's hand on his dick to remember that he's in his place of work. All he can think about is the heat coursing through his veins. Louis leans his head forward to kiss and suck on Harry's collarbone, showing his gratitude the only way he can remember how to at the moment.

Harry breathes hard, wanting more. His own cock is hard as hell and straining against his pants. Louis shakily tries to lower his own hand to relieve Harry, but Harry grasps Lou's now rigid member firmly to stop him. Lowering himself onto his knees, Harry quickly unbuttons and pushes down the only barrier between he and his pulsing target. "Here?" Louis breathes, for a moment coming to his senses. 

His boyfriend answers by slipping his cock into his mouth. Stroking the underside of Lou's cock with his tongue as he applies pressure to all the places he can, Harry slowly bobs his head. Louis is trying to control his moans but he can control nothing but the buck of his hips. "Ha...Harry, I'm c- oh,  _fuck."_ If Harry could grin, he would. Bringing Louis to the edge bring him a twisted pleasure. Sliding Louis' cock out of his mouth with pop, Harry rises again. 

"You dont cum until _I_ say you can." His eyes are dark and cloudy, but Louis is not afraid. He trusts Harry completely and he knows that right now Harry needs to be in control.

Biting his lip softly, he leans into Harry. A single whisper erupts. "Okay."

Harry grins sincerely, quickly unbuttoning his jacket and shrugging it off. His pants are next to go as Louis chews his lip softly, watching eagerly. Both of them are half naked now and Harry is secretly delighted that he gets to fuck his boyfriend in that adorable sweater. 

"I want you so bad," Harry's chest is heaving, coming close to bursting at the seams from emotion. He's holding on with the very tips of his fingers, knowing that once he lets go there is no going back. 

"So take me." With three short words Harry lets go and pushes Louis roughly against the wall. His back to Harry, Louis relishes in the pleasurable pain the cold wall brings in contrast with Harry' heated body. Drips of precum mix with Harry's spit as he works to lubricate his throbbing dick. When he is ready, he slowly trails the head of his cock from edge to edge of Louis' ass. Gently separating his lover's cheeks, he uses his thumb to caress Lou's entrance, smirking when he hears an impatient moan. 

Guiding himself slowly into Louis, Harry grasps his partner's shoulder tightly, the warmth enveloping him. Both of them release long sighs of pleasure, and Louis begins to rock back and forth, desperate for more. He is no stranger to being a bottom and he's come to quite enjoy it, especially because Harry knows exactly what to do. The first time they had been together had been somewhat awkward and neither of them had known what to really expect. But now they were well practiced, and Harry wasted no time in pounding into his partner. 

Louis squirming under his hands and making little whimpering sounds would surely be the death of him. Reaching around Harry grasped Lou's cock, gasping when Lou tensed. He began to jerk him off, bringing both of them closer and closer to the edge. Finally Harry could take no more and felt the base of his spine tighten as he came into his partner. "Cum.  _Now."_ He growled into Louis' ear with the last of his strength, gently squeezing the tip of the man's cock. Louis complied fully, an uncontrolled mewl flying from his soft pink lips as he threw his head back and came into Harry's hand. 

Harry leaned against Louis, planting little kisses and suckles against his lover's neck as the both came down from their high. "All better?" Louis breathed, grinning at his partner as he turned his head. 

"Definitely," Harry sighed, pushing away from the wall to collect his jacket. Louis pulled up the tan pants, shifting as felt something ooze from between his legs. 

"Come on baby, let's get out of here." Louis pulled Harry sluggishly down the beige hallway, now colored with the memory of them. 

"What time is it?" Harry wanted to sleep forever. He'd definitely be late to his mother's dinner, there was no question about it. 

"Ten past midnight," Louis grinned, checking his phone. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Lou," The curly-haired, suit clad man sighed. 

"Same to you, love," replied the scruffy man in the charming sweater as they walked out the door. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I really, really suck at writing smut! Anyways heres a Christmasish AU that I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and a comment are always appreciated! :)


End file.
